


Dragon's Den

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: Shimada Dragons' Collections [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse mcree & Genji Shimada are best friends, M/M, Obligatory Shimadas have hordes like dragons writing, blackwatch bros, nightly writing, wyatt earp is a rough name, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: When there is onlyoneShimada on base, things tend to go missing.So what happens when there'stwo?





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited bc I'm sick w a fever lol
> 
> Ame means rain, she's the smaller noodle. Kaminari is 'lightning'! He's more firm than Ame and definitely emotes more like Hanzo when their pride is threatened. <s>Hanzo emotes more like Ame when he's sleepy or lovestruck</s>

"I give my brother twenty minutes before he has added to his clutch."

Jesse blinked over at his friend.

"Do I want to know what he collects?"

Genji smirked at the cowboy as his mask hissed away from his eyes. He shook his head slightly.  


With that the Blackwatch Brothers were at it again: what did Hanzo line his room with? Jesse had to know. Genji's lips were sealed.

-

At first, all those years ago Jesse had assumed it was a slur to ask Genji what he hoarded, like a dragon, y'know?

Then cans and keys began to go missing.

Eventually Gabriel Reyes had kicked in the door of their youngest operative to find him napping on a pile of meticulously cleaned inside-out candy wrappers with a truly stunning collection of shiny rocks, twisted metal, and bent thumbtacks on every surface of his closet-sized room.

Genji collected sharp-edged things that reflected the light. He couldn't help it. His fingers 'stuck' to such things and Jesse's spurs disappeared off of his boots on more than one occasion. They had brawled over it, of course. Genji had gotten away with a bloody eyebrow and Jesse got a swollen lip and his spurs.

-

With the resurgence of Overwatch and the new members trickling in, Jesse had thought to broach the topic with his green-flocked friend.

With a smirk and a laugh Genji shook his head.

"Your spurs will be safe, Jesse. I promise." 

Huckleberry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then should I keep my eyes on anythin' _else_?"

Genji had smirked with those dancing eyes of his and had put a finger to his lips.

Let the games begin.

-

If Hanzo had sticky fingers he was snatching stuff that had yet to be missed. Maybe he just wasn't clicking with the Watchpoint? Didn't want any of the common room stuff clogging up his room? Jesse had no idea.

From what little Genji had told him, each dragon guardian had a narrow niche of things they would line their rooms with. The Shimada's mother had been surrounded by pottery and incense burners from the moment she walked into their lives, their father's creatures bringing her things they liked or that somehow 'matched' her. Their parents had found it amusing and sweet and as such allowed it to continue. 

Ramen and Genji liked sharp, glinting things. His brother had almost skinned them numerous times for making off with his snacks (for the labels), his weapons (slim swords that were _built_ to conduct light down their lengths), office supplies (paper clips were always a welcome bribery), or most coveted of all: his arrowheads.

Both boys had brought their very favorite pieces from their rooms to their mother's sickbed and laid down on the floor beside her.

From such ruminations Jesse had gleaned thus about Hanzo's collection:  
-Nothing sharp  
-Something that is annoying if it goes missing but isn't immediately noticable  
-Nothing Genji would 'collect'

Other than that and the mysterious archer was keeping his habits to himself. 

-

The first hints Jesse got that Hanzo was starting to settle in more came roughly three months in. He would catch the man sitting by Mei near the beach, making tamagoyaki with Genji and Hana, or destroying the high scores the agents guarded zealously.

The biggest clincher was when things started going missing.

A pillow from the rec room that would turn up in Hana's room, a handkercheif that would mysteriously end up on Torbyorn's bench, the tablecloth Mei had been using as a picnic blanket...

Jesse's red serape.

"I swear it was in the laundry this morning." Jesse scratched his forehead with one thumb in confusion.

"Then it probably was." Genji replied cooly, taking a sip of tea.

"Nah, I tore the place apart and I can't find it."

Genji sighed.

"I will help you look."

Jesse's face opened into a beaming smile at the offer. The ninja just shook his head and walked into the hallway.

-

Two hours later and no luck. Jesse was crestfallen and hungry. He wondered if Genji had had any luck when he heard the exasperated voice of the devil himself.

"Brother you cannot just keep it because it fits your aesthetic."  
...  
"Brother he will figure it out eventually and I will let him."  
...  
"Shimada Hanzo I am tired of this conversation are you going to let me in or not?"

The bland gray door slid open just as Jesse turned the corner and caught a glimpse of what populated Hanzo's bedroom.

The brothers continued arguing quietly as Hanzo leaned against the doorway to a plush wonderland. How he had amassed the sheer number of pillows, curtains, and blankets Jesse had no idea. No one had seen him coming or going with things, he'd only come to Overwatch with his quiver and a small duffel..._Ninjas._

Jesse rolled his eyes. 

Blankets _were_ about as far from screws and knives as you could get. And man had he crafted a little palace for himself and his dragons in there.

"Heya Genj, any luck?" He walked forward, giving Hanzo the chance to close his door if he wanted. The cowboy caught the elder dragon shooting his younger brother a dark look before slipping back into his room. 

A blur of fabric hit Genji in the chest as Athena opened the door and closed it just as fast.

The ninja looked down at the light blue fabric that pooled over his arms.

Jesse blew out a low whistle.

"I haven't worn that thing in years, where'd he get his hands on that?" 

It was _a_ serape, but not _the_ serape.

"Blankets, eh?" Jesse hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and leaned back a little. Genji sighed.

"And cushions. He was a fucking menace come early spring." Genji handed over the length of cloth he had been gently folding. Jesse accepted it with a raised eyebrow.

"He was always more discreet than I. In early spring we put out all our winter clothes to air out and leave space for our cooler kimono and yukata."

"Ah."

"Yup. The more sentimental the value the more endangered it was." He kicked at a stray coin someone had dropped. "His room turned into a flower of thick fabrics and embroidery every year. It was... beautiful." 

Jesse put a hand on his friend's shoulder in silent sympathy.

Later that night Jesse lay staring at his ceiling and trying to get comfortable without his shawl.

The blue one just wasn't weighted right, he hadn't worn the damn thing since he gave it away.

His eyes widened and he shot upright.

He slid into his boots, gathered the cloth over one arm, and took off down the darkened hallways in just an undershirt and sweats.

-

Hanzo's dragons awoke first as a heavy fist struck their front door. They lazily floated down to their master where he lay cucooned atop a harem of floor cushions. Yards of cloth and blankets muffled the sound and allowed the assassin to sleep, even in a busy military base like Gibraltar.

Ame settled her length over his shoulders in a whisper like gossamer. He shrugged her off in his sleep and burrowed deeper into the blanket he'd gotten from the common room when he'd noted that no one used it often enough to notice it's absence. It was a little scratchy, but he'd slept on worse.

Kaminari chirruped in his ear and he rolled over onto an abandoned piece of embroidery Fareeha had attempted to throw away. Her loss.

/**'Master you have a guest.'**/Kaminari intoned.  
/**'They are most insistent.'**/Ame added.

He groaned and sat up, causing thin curtains to fall from the mattress he'd pulled onto the floor. Angela wouldn't miss them, she'd hung new ones in the kitchen in preparation for colder weather. 

Hanzo sighed and pulled himself out of bed, freeing a hair ribbon by feel alone.

"Yes?" He winced at the bright light from the hallway and finished tying his hair up before he could focus on who it was that had come knocking so rudely.

"Jesse." He breathed, too tired to put up a front of formality in front of the handsome gunslinger.

The American smirked that lopsided smile of his and leaned against the doorway.

"Evenin' Hanzo, mind tellin' me where you got this bad boy?" He tilted the icey-blue serape towards the bleary ninja. 

Hanzo blinked at the decorative strip of garden-pebble blue that went around the cloth. Without thinking his hand went to trace the familiar design.

"A friend, a very long time ago." He was too close to sleep to put together the facts Jesse was presenting. He loved that shawl, had had it since he was a teenager. 

But what was Jesse doing with it?

He blinked a few more times before his eyes shot wide and he grabbed the precious article of clothing and held it to his chest.

"So that's yers then, Shinji?"

Hanzo's eyes somehow managed to grow even wider. He hadn't heard that name in _years._

"Wyatt?"

Jesse smirked, then he smiled.

"I ain't been him for a long time, Darlin'. But for you, maybe I could dredge 'im up." 

Hanzo blinked and then the young exchange student smiled back at him from years long past.

"I doubt you could fit into his jacket anymore, Jesse." 

The cowboy laughed.

"Well, let yer hair grow out a little and we can fake it." 

Hanzo chuckled then disappeared into the darkness of his den.

Jesse felt like the ground had been pulled out from beneath him. 

A warm roll of red and gold wool pressed into his chest brought Jesse out of the idea that Hanzo had just left him again.

"You should wear this more often if you don't want it going missing in the laundry." 

The cowboy shook his head but couldn't stay angry at his old beau anymore. He never could.

"I wear that damn thing every day, Shinj." 

"You haven't worn it in two weeks, Wyatt." 

"Because I lost it!" 

The dragon smirked up at him from where he'd wrapped that blue serape around himself like a long blanket. 

It dawned on him.

"You lizard what else have you lifted off me?" Hanzo's dark chuckles left him scrambling to search his closet. 

Hanzo watched, nose and mouth buried in his serape as his teenage heartthrob took off down the hall in a comical panic.

His ass still looked good.

Hanzo wondered distantly of Genji would get a kick out of receiving the cowboy's spurs in thanks for his invitation to join Overwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Young mchanzo? In MY fic? Absolutely
> 
> [One of my favorite artists on tumblr had Jesse call Hanzo a lizard and it made me laugh.](https://casuallysuplexes.tumblr.com/post/166629912862/let-hanzo-be-a-dweebus-also-bonus#notes)
> 
> And I love traditionallyappealing's [cozy Hanzo.](https://rainwaterapothecary.tumblr.com/post/186044890209/traditionallyappealing-when-ur-bf-is-a-dragon)
> 
> Edit: Oh _heck_ I forgot to mention that I got the idea of the blue serape from [one of my favorite fics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577407/chapters/41428376)


End file.
